First Snow
by yullykwon08
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si te volviera a ver? ¿Acaso Akko me saludaría y desearía una Feliz Navidad? ¿Tendríamos la oportunidad de intentarlo de nuevo y estar juntas otra vez? -Diana- Historia fuera del mundo mágico de LWA.
1. Chapter 1

Las calles de Londres se encuentran inmersas de gente realizando las compras de último momento para navidad, todas ellas lucían rebosantes de felicidad por la época a pesar de encontrarse con prisa consiguiendo lo que les faltaba o llegaron olvidar para este día, era evidente notar esa alegría en ellos pues sus caras lo reflejaban, he de suponer que tal vez se encontrarían con sus seres queridos o simplemente se veían con esa energía pues podrían disfrutar de la temporada decembrina, yo por mi parte los envidiaba con todo mi ser quisiera decir que este año la navidad la pasare con mis seres queridos o mi persona especial pero eso sería imposible, cabe mencionar que cada año como es de costumbre mi tía junto con mis primas estarían en la fiesta navideña que ofrece de manera oficial una de las clínicas médicas de las cuales somos dueñas, las tres de ellas me habían invitado para estar presente a lo que yo decliné más de una vez, juraría que en verdad trataron hasta lo imposible para convencerme para asistir a la gran reunión donde todo el personal médico y algunos familiares importantes se reunirían, inclusive me dijeron que por primera vez después de 7 años mi primo Andrew vendría de visita a pasar las festividades por acá en Londres, Andrew Hanbridge no solo es mi primo sino también mi mayor confidente en esta vida, tenemos mucho en común no solo compartimos la idea de continuar con el gran legado de la familia en el área medica con mucho orgullo también tenemos el gran gusto por ayudar a la gente mientras se nos sea posible; la mayor parte la adolescencia y mi tiempo como estudiante en la Universidad lo compartí con él sin embargo nos separamos, claro no por tener diferencias sino todo lo contrario le ofrecieron la oportunidad de terminar sus estudios en el extranjero por obvias razones él sin dudarlo aceptó, como era de esperarse nos dejamos de ver desde entonces claro que gracias al internet y las redes sociales no perdimos el contacto ni huella de nuestras vidas, en un inicio su estadía en el extranjero se suponía que duraría solo dos años pero este terminó en una estadía prolongada impidiendo que volviéramos a vernos.

En verdad hubiese querido mostrarme entusiasmada al saber sobre la llegada de Andrew pero lamentablemente había algo en mi consciencia que no me permitía disfrutarlo como era debido, precisamente hace un año en esta misma fecha cometí uno de los peores errores que pude haber hecho en mi vida. ¿Por qué fui tan ciega para no notarlo con tiempo? Ese era el pensamiento que agobiaba mi mente desde que me levante esta mañana, todo lo que veía en mi hogar me hacía recordar todo lo bueno que perdí y todo debido a preferir mi trabajo sobre la persona que más amo, por esa razón sin hesitarlo demasiado me arreglé y salí a caminar por la ciudad sin un rumbo en específico procurando olvidarme mi soledad.

El frío se empezaba a sentir con mayor intensidad, lo digo pues el abrigo que llevaba puesto junto con mis guantes no me ayudaban en nada para mantener el calor en mí.

Sin ser consciente del lugar hacia donde me dirigía camine observando a todas la persona que pasaban a mi lado recordando lo feliz que fui hace mucho tiempo, cuando menos lo pensé llegué precisamente al parque donde hablé por última vez con Akko, Green Park.

¿Seré tan masoquista conmigo misma que por eso mismo regreso a este lugar a recordarme que torpe fui hace un año?

Con lentitud recorrí el camino de entrada del parque hasta llegar a la banca donde abandoné a Akko, todo lucía idéntico como aquella ocasión con excepción de que ya no solo había una farola a lado de la banca negra solitaria cubierta de nieve sino ahora había una pequeña fuente a manera de adorno, una vez que estuve frente a aquella banquilla negra no pude evitar recordar a la perfección las palabras con las que nunca imagine daría fin a nuestra relación.

 _La navidad pasada_

 _-Vaya, creo que hasta en un día tan especial prefieres estar ocupada con tu trabajo en vez de estar conmigo- fue lo primero que escuché decir a Akko en el justo instante que llegué al lugar donde me había citado con tanta urgencia._

 _-Por favor no me digas que me hiciste salir del hospital solo para discutir la misma situación de siempre, ya te había dicho con antelación que hay muchos pendientes de suma importancia que debo de atender-_

 _Akko arcó una de sus cejas en señal de enojo por mi respuesta inclusive se cruzó de brazos y me miraba con mucha desaprobación._

 _-¿Hablas en serio? Ni siquiera eres capaz de tener tiempo libre en esta fecha tan especial-_

 _-Entiéndelo, no puedo dejar todo el papeleo pendiente para otro día esto de verdad es de gran valor para mi- expliqué intentando contener mi enojo ante el simple berrinche que ella me hacía, por unos momentos se creó un silencio entre las dos, no era uno de los que antes teníamos donde se disfrutaba de la compañía de una de la otra y la incomodidad no era un elemento presente, ahora se podía sentir a la perfección la tensión en el ambiente, sin esperarlo Akko inhalo con profundidad antes de levantarse y ponerse frente a frente conmigo._

 _-Ha sido suficiente Diana, no es la primera vez que pones primero a tu estúpido trabajo antes que a los demás, acaso no recuerdas hace dos semanas cuando prometiste llegar a la cena con mis padres y al final nunca te presentaste y solo enviaste un maldito mensaje diciendo "No llegaré nos vemos en la casa" o aquellas veces donde dejaste a nuestros amigos y a mi esperando por ti, cuando antes de que asumieras el cargo de toda la clínica estabas presente y puntual con nosotros- ella no se contuvo y todo lo anterior lo dijo con un tono elevado de voz casi gritándome en la cara, hasta me empujo por el hombro con su dedo índice_

 _-Akko si sólo se iba a tratar de hacerme reclamos mejor ni me hubiera presentado- informé con demasiada furia ¿Cómo rayos se atrevía a decir que no me importaba? Y más que nada a hacer reproches innecesarios._

 _-De acuerdo te lo pondré más simple y rápido- comentó con determinación dejando de lado sus quejas._

 _-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- pregunté desconcertada ante su cambio tan repentino de actitud_

 _-Necesito que escojas que prefieres ¿Tu trabajo o nuestra relación?-_

 _-¡Qué!- dije escandalizada, no tiene sentido esa pregunta es tan absurda, ella no puede hacerme esto._

 _-Lo que escuchaste Cavendish ¿Tu trabajo o nuestra relación? La decisión que tomes ahora será la definitiva-_

 _-No lo hagas Akko, sabes que no puedo hacerlo- pedí queriendo hacerla terminar con esto._

 _-Tienes hasta la cuenta de 3, si para cuando haya terminado de contar no decides tendré sobre entendida tu elección-_

 _-Akko entiéndelo- traté de mantener la compostura sin embargo sentí que la sangre me hervía justo en el instante que ella dijo uno._

 _-No tenemos por qué hacerlo, somos personas adultas y podemos dialogar-_

 _-Dos-_

 _-Akko terminemos con todo este teatrito y dejémoslo por la paz-_

 _-Tres- terminó de contar sin embargo había colmado mi paciencia._

 _-¡Basta, no me importa que sobreentiendas, todo lo que haces es inmaduro y tonto no sé como puedes seguir haciendo estas niñerías mejor regresaré a la clínica y aclararemos todo este asunto en casa!- Nunca antes le había gritado a Akko como recién lo hice pero si no hablaba con firmeza ella continuaría haciendo escenitas como la de ahora en cualquier lugar por ello preferí hablarle así sin darle importancia a como se sentiría ella._

 _-No son niñerías todo lo que te digo es verdad inclusive tus amigas, Hannah y Bárbara saben que has cambiado-_

 _-Ellas no tienen nada que ver con lo que tanto alegas además, es de poca relevancia lo que piensen los demás, nos vemos más tarde, Adiós- di media vuelta para retirarme del lugar e ir a terminar mis deberes._

 _-Diana- sentí la mano de Akko sobre la mía intentando detenerme, no quise voltear a verla pues mi decisión ya estaba hecha no había vuelta atrás, incluso a pesar de escuchar un leve sollozo por parte de Akko no me inmuté._

 _-¿Esa es tu decisión final entonces?- dijo entre pequeños sollozos, de verdad que no quería verla de esta manera así que sin responder, solté con brusquedad mi mano de su agarré y retomé mi camino no sin antes decirle un "Nos vemos más tarde" dejándola ahí en el parque sola y llorando._

 _Fin del Flashback_

Si hubiese sabido que esa sería la última vez que la vería y todo lo que me dijo era cierto no me habría ido de su lado y el trabajo lo hubiese olvidado por completo para aferrarme a lo nuestro y no dejarlo ir tan rápido como sucedió, por fin después de un año quise regresar el tiempo para cambiar mis acciones, tristemente eso no era posible lo único que me quedó de ese día fue una simple carta en mi casa que decía "Te amo con todo mi corazón sin embargo ha sido suficiente, adiós" ella desapareció de mi vida desde entonces, en un instante sentí algo húmedo sobre mi mejilla pensé empezaría a llover pero cuando menos lo esperé descubrí que me encontraba llorando desconsoladamente sin ser consciente de ello, por lo que veo nunca me perdonaré la forma en que traté a Akko, no se lo merecía debí haber sido más atenta, las lágrimas no se detenían pareciese que no tenía control sobre ellas, traté en vano detener mi llanto pero fue inútil, por ello mejor me permití expresar lo que sentía en aquel momento y me senté en aquella banca a llorar por el gran vacío que sentía en mi corazón.

No supe cuanto tiempo estuve sentada arrepintiéndome de mis acciones del pasado pero tan solo bastó observar hacia el cielo para darme cuenta de que ya era tarde, la puesta de sol estaba por comenzar, limpié mis ojos retirando algún rastro de llanto y me levanté dispuesta a irme de allí.

Salí del parque y no puede evitar notar que había muchas parejas circulando por el lugar deseándose lo mejor y pasando un buen tiempo lo cual me llevó a pensar inútilmente ¿Qué pasaría si te volviera a ver? ¿Acaso ella Me saludaría y desearía una Feliz Navidad? ¿Tendríamos la oportunidad de intentarlo de nuevo y estar juntas otra vez?

Reí ante aquellas ideas eran unas suposiciones muy tontas, sin embargo no las ignoré y empecé a cuestionarme lo siguiente, si te tuviera de frente otra vez ¿Acaso lloraría? ¿Tendría el valor suficiente para hablarte y mirarte a la cara sin ningún remordimiento? La verdad no lo tengo muy claro pero sé de sobra que justo ahora soy una persona diferente a la de hace un año y no te fallaría en nada.

De pronto al llegar la noche la nieve comenzó y el frío se tornó más gélido a como estaba hace unas horas, por ello aproveché el hecho de estar en la zona céntrica y entrar en la cafetería más cercana lo antes posible para no congelarme más de lo que ya estaba, a toda prisa me dirigí al café que estaba a dos puestos de donde yo me encontraba, tanta era mi prisa que justo antes de que pudiera evitarlo al estar en la entra del local la puerta de la cafetería se abrió de golpe ocasionando que chocara y cayera al suelo por el empujón.

-¡Auch!- decía mientras intentaba levantarme del suelo y retirarme un poco de la nieve que se quedó impregnada a mi ropa.

-Disculpa mi ineptitud, debí haberme fijado- decía una voz que he de suponer era de la persona que abrió la puerta, no le presté demasiada atención pues preferí sacudir bien mi ropa aunque por alguna extraña razón aquel timbre de voz me era familiar.

-No te preocupes fue mi culpa a cualquiera…- no pude terminar de hablar porque cuando levanté la mirada vi a la persona que menos creí ver el día de hoy.

-Diana- La escuché decir antes de quedar congelada y no precisamente por el clima helado, Akko estaba delante mío.


	2. Chapter 2

Ante mí estaba Akko tan hermosa como siempre solo que vistiendo aquella ropa de temporada que la hacía ver bella, el tiempo parecía congelado entre las dos mientras los clientes salían y entraban de la cafetería, ellos pasaban a nuestro lado pero sin darle importancia los ignoramos e intercambiábamos miradas que intentaban decir todo y nada a la vez, a pesar de estar tan cerca y de no haber demasiado ruido me era imposible entender por qué ni una de las dos se animaba a hablar y únicamente nos analizábamos mutuamente observando que tanto cambiamos en un año; ella seguía luciendo como antes, su piel mostraba ese color claro y vívido que es tan característico de su persona, sus ojos color ámbar rojizo se veían más hermosos que antes pero había algo en ellos que era fácil de distinguir, su mirada reflejaba un brillo de felicidad pero a la vez denotaba algo de incomodidad por nuestro encuentro.

-Tiempo sin vernos ¿Cómo has estado?- expresó en un tono neutral rompiendo el silencio tan abrumador que habíamos creado las dos en tan poco tiempo; escuchar aquellas palabras hicieron que dentro de mí hubiera un conflicto emocional, tardé un poco para contestarle pues aún no podía salir del shock de este milagro navideño, si es que así puedo llamar a nuestro encuentro.

-Bien, tratando de sobrellevar las adversidades de la vida- mentí, desde su partida se me era imposible afrontar las dificultades de mí día a día, sentí que en cualquier instante podría echarme a llorar como un pequeño niño desamparado pero mejor me contuve y proseguí hablando.

-¿Qué hay de ti, desde hace un año que no he tenido noticias de tu vida?- quise saber porque después de su partida la busque con todos nuestros conocidos pero ni uno de ellos tuvo idea de su paradero, ni siquiera sus mejores amigas tenían conocimiento de su ubicación, juraría que fue como si se hubiese esfumado de Londres sin dejar huella alguna.

-Ya sabes, de aquí para allá sin un lugar en específico- dijo sin entrar en mucho detalle dejando a la imaginación una gran lista de posibilidades para suponer que hizo por tanto tiempo, con esa respuesta ahora puedo asegurar que ella está decidida a no revelarme nada de su vida actual.

-Que bien- asentí intentando mostrar un sonrisa que no demostrara mi nerviosismo, después de ello quedé sin palabras, Akko miraba en todas direcciones menos en la mía evitando alargar nuestra charla, ella ya no era como antes, tan llena de energía y receptiva a las personas y al dialogo, era evidente que en verdad nuestra separación la cambió haciéndola una persona más distante o al menos así actuaba conmigo.

-Maravilloso Diana, me alegra haberte visto de nuevo pero debo hacer otras actividades importantes, Nos vemos- aquellas palabras resonaron como un eco en mi cabeza, eran las mismas palabras que usé con ella cuando la abandoné en el parque ¿Acaso estaba intentando hacerme vivir lo que yo le hice? No tengo idea honestamente pero si tengo claro que no deseo que se vaya tan rápido de mi lado por ello cuando pasó a mi lado la tomé del brazo para retenerla y evitar su partida.

-No te vayas- pedí con un hilo de voz, en mi garganta se había formado un nudo por todas las emociones que tenía en aquel instante que era inevitable no reflejarlo

-Me tengo que ir Diana, no puedo quedarme a hablar contigo- dijo mientras intentaba zafarse de mi agarre que tenía con su mano.

-Por favor- insistí, en esta ocasión Akko no intentó liberarse de mi sólo se quedó rígida sin moverse, ella parecía estar meditando su respuesta ya que no habló.

-Akko te lo pido por favor, hablemos es lo único que quiero hacer- supliqué haciendo el mayor de mis esfuerzos por no llorar en público al recibir sus negativas, nunca fui de las personas que mostraran sus emociones tan fácilmente pero justo ahora todo esto me estaba llevando al punto de no contenerme y llorar en frente de todos, nunca esperé que Akko me tratara con tanta indiferencia, de los 4 años que estuvimos en una relación nunca pude presenciar esta faceta en ella hasta hoy.

-¿No crees que es muy tarde para hablar?-

-Tal vez lo sea- liberé su mano de mi agarre para darle cierta libertad y no obtener una negativa como respuesta.

-Pero aun así creo que sería bueno para ambas-

Podría apostar todas mis pertenencias al decir que tanto ella como yo tenemos la necesidad de saber y encontrar el motivo de nuestra separación tan abrupta, aunque no mentiré al decir que la responsable de esa separación fui yo y no ella.

-Para ser sincera contigo Diana estoy tentada a decir que no pero tienes muchísima razón, nos debemos muchas explicaciones-

-En ese caso ¿Prefieres caminar o entrar a la cafetería para charlar?- pregunté porque necesitaba tomar en cuenta su opinión sobre en qué lugar se sentiría más cómoda o a gusto para poder dialogar.

-Será mucho más sencillo para mí si hacemos lo primero- volteó a verme y por fin después de que evitará por un buen rato que cruzáramos miradas ella decidió por fin encararme con mayor determinación a discutir sobre nuestra pasada relación, por una parte escuchar que aceptaba mi oferta me quitó un poco del nerviosismo pero a pesar de ello en mi mente surgieron miles de preguntas para ella, las cuales no tenía la menor idea de cómo formarlas o decírselas.

-Andando- dicho esto Akko y yo nos alejamos de la cafetería y nuestra caminata hacia quién sabe dónde dio inicio, como ya se había oscurecido por la llegada de la noche era fácil ver que todos los puestos, tiendas y casas de alrededor resplandecían con luces y adornos de colores alusivos a la época navideña, sabía de sobra que a Akko le encantan demasiado las festividades decembrinas ya que en las navidades pasadas que compartimos juntas ella siempre demostró de mil maneras su interés de querer contagiar a todos sus conocidos, amigos e inclusive gente extraña ese amor por la navidad ya fuese dando obsequios o mostrándose solidaria.

-Akko- le hablé cuando habíamos llegado a una señal de alto, ella no contestó únicamente se remitió a hacer una elevación de hombros dando a entender que prosiguiera.

-Sonará muy obvia la pregunta que voy a hacer pero necesito escucharlo de tu propia boca para creerlo ¿Por qué te fuiste tan abruptamente, desapareciendo de mi vida como si no importara y lo peor de todo sin darme una explicación?-

-Sabes Diana, siempre te admiré por tu gran intelecto mientras éramos estudiantes pero creo que esa inteligencia no es lo suficiente ingeniosa que eres incapaz de reconocer algo tan evidente ni aunque lo tengas frente a tus narices- antes de que contestara el semáforo dio luz verde dando la señal de poder transitar con seguridad sobre la calle, cuando pasamos a la otra calle Akko continuó hablando.

-Ha pasado un año completo y es increíble sigas sin entenderlo, no te preocupes yo me encargaré de explicarlo a detalle, primero- enumeró con su dedo índice haciendo hincapié colocando cerca de mi campo visual a este mismo

-La decisión de irme sin decir nada no la tomé de la noche a la mañana, me tomó más de un mes llegar a esa conclusión, en verdad que me dolía mucho hacerlo pero no quedaba de otra, te enfrascaste demasiado en tu trabajo que poco a poco te olvidaste de que estábamos en una relación seria-

-¿Un mes?- pregunté tanto con miedo e incertidumbre, quiere decir que ella planeaba dejarme desde tiempo atrás.

-Si Diana, creas o no dejarte no fue un simple berrinche por lo ocurrido ese día, todo era debido a que cambiaste radicalmente, te tornaste tan egoísta al grado de no hablar conmigo quien se suponía era tu prometida y quien en ese entonces ya vivía contigo- hizo una ligera pausa para después continuar-Ahora, haciendo mención de ello me lleva a la segunda razón de mi partida ¿Recuerdas aquellas cenas con mis padres a las que nunca llegaste?-

-Si, lo recuerdo- contesté apenada, no solo la deje a ella y a sus padres esperando una vez fueron repetidas ocasiones, nunca me detuve a pensar en lo mal que me vi poniendo primero mis actividades laborales antes que nosotras.

-Me parece perfecto que aún lo tengas presente pero dime ¿Sabes para qué eran aquellas reuniones?- en esta ocasión Akko paró en seco para mirarme directamente a los ojos. Tal vez caminamos muy aprisa y llegamos a un pequeño jardín donde no había más que un par de columpios y unas cuantas farolas que alumbraban en la noche.

-No- admití con pesar, nunca tuve la molestia de preguntar o descubrir el motivo de esas cenas organizadas con sus padres.

-He ahí el problema, hay posibilidad de que digas que nunca te expliqué la razón pero tú misma me lo habías pedido con insistencia en un inicio- acotó al mismo tiempo que se alejaba para subirse a uno de los columpios y empezar a mecerse de atrás hacia adelante.

Lentamente me acerqué a ella para sentarme en el columpio contiguo, mientras lo hice buscaba en mi memoria a que se refería con el hecho de que yo fui la de la idea de ir con sus padres; Akko no mostró señales de irse o inclusive a darme una pista al respecto tan solo se limitó a jugar en el columpio de una forma tranquila.

No tenía idea de cómo encontrar la respuesta a esto, la duda me carcomía por dentro, con decir que empecé a mover de manera intranquila mis manos, pero fue gracias a ello que caí en la cuenta de a qué se refería Akko; En mi dedo anular aún conservaba nuestro anillo de compromiso, a pesar de que nuestra relación llegó a su fin sin ser muy específica yo nunca dejé de usarlo pues mi amor por ella nunca se fue siempre estuvo presente solo me dejé envolver en situaciones banales. Elevé la mano donde se encontraba el anillo y lo observé con detenimiento dejándome absorber por las memorias de aquel día en que le propuse matrimonio a Akko, ese mismo día le pedí con insistencia que quería hablar directamente con sus padres para tener su aprobación sobre nuestro compromiso pero lastimosamente a los pocos días de mi propuesta se me informó que sería la nueva dueña y administradora de las clínicas familiares por decisión unánime de mi tía y algunos familiares de alto rango, según ellos ya era hora de que tomará la responsabilidad de lo que me correspondía por derecho; cuando era niña mis padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico dejándome a mi sola, sin embargo ellos con mucha inteligencia habían previsto una situación como esta que dejaron a mi nombre el manejo de todas las clínicas pero en aquel entonces no me era posible, tan solo tenía siete años por esa razón mi tía, hermana de mi madre, se hizo cargo de mí y accedió a dirigir y controlar las clínicas hasta que tuviese la edad y la preparación suficiente para ello, lo cual ocurrió a mis veinte y seis años.

-Veo que al fin te das cuenta sobre a que estoy haciendo referencia- la voz de Akko fue la que me sacó de mis pensamientos e hizo que pusiera atención total en ella quien había dejado de columpiarse y por fin se quedó quieta, sin perder tiempo dirigí mi vista hacia sus manos que sujetaban a ambos lados del columpio para revisar si ella también conservaba el anillo de compromiso. Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe, mi respiración se tornó más agitada como si acabara de correr un maratón y sentí mi corazón paralizarse al momento de ver que en su mano derecha conservaba el anillo.

-Tu.. tu… tu.. Aún con... con... conservas el anillo- tartamudee al hablar, no lo podía creer ella no se olvidó de mi, ese anillo ahora significaba para mi toda mi mundo, quiere decir aún hay esperanza de enmendar mis errores.

-No estoy segura de si preguntas o afirmas pero en ambos casos estas en lo correcto- indicó levantándose del columpio, yo la observé acomodar su abrigo y ponerse a mirar hacia el horizonte intentando mantener su semblante rígido.

-De cualquier forma no importa la razón de por qué aún lo conservo, pero si te puedo asegurar que en aquel entonces me heriste de la peor manera, me sacaste de tu vida sin darme la oportunidad de apoyarte sea cual haya sido la situación abrumante en tu trabajo, cada vez que me acercaba a ti te distanciabas más pidiendo espacio negándote a verme, platicar, inclusive cuando ya vivía contigo llegabas a dormir a casa en la mañana cuando yo me debía ir a trabajar y era imposible compartir algo de tiempo contigo-

-Akko yo sé…-

-No Diana querías escucharme, pues lo harás hasta el final, después yo prometo poner atención pero primero debo decir todo lo que no pude en aquel entonces- asentí a lo que ella pedía no importaba si llegaba a gritarme o insultarme, lo tengo más que merecido soy capaz de recibir cualquier cosa con tal de no volverla a perder.

-Toleré varias veces tu mal humor junto con tus arrebatos porque necesitabas desahogarte con alguien pues las cosas no iban como lo esperabas, anhelaba tu presencia en mi vida pero nunca llegaste, en verdad que lloré más de una ocasión por no saber de ti, creí que yo había cometido un error en nuestra relación, que llegué a fallarte como pareja por ello busque la manera de enmendar mi posible fallo contigo pero ni siquiera me permitiste hacerlo-

De pronto me fue posible ver como la rigidez que mostró Akko se desvanecía y ella dejaba fluir todos aquellos sentimientos que tenía muy bien guardados dentro de sí, ya sea enojo, tristeza o melancolía, en esta ocasión yo estaré a su lado para entenderla y darle a entender que no tuvo nada de culpa como lo pudo pensar.

-Te extrañaba con todo mi corazón que acepté tus ausencias prolongadas pero lo que me llevó a decidir irme de tu vida fue que no te importara anunciarle a mi familia y amigos sobre nuestro compromiso, llegué a pensar que si no lo querías anunciar era señal de tu arrepentimiento de estar conmigo, por esa razón antes de que tu dijeras que no me querías en tu vida yo me fui con anticipación, prefería irme con dignidad antes de que tú me abandonaras y rompieras mi corazón en mil pedazos- terminando de hablar vi como las lágrimas comenzaban a caer por sus ojos, más culpable no me podía sentir, no solo la traté mal sino también la hice creer que ya no la amaba, no pudiendo controlar mis impulsos me levanté a toda prisa del columpio y abracé a Akko con la intención de consolarla, ella forcejeaba intentando alejarse de mi pero yo no se lo permití y me aferré más a ella.

-Perdóname por favor- esas palabras fueron lo único que pude decir no tenía otra idea en mi mente más que esa.

-Nunca te dejé de amar, por favor Akko perdóname- ella al escucharme detuvo el forcejeo y me permitió abrazarla correctamente, a pesar de que no me correspondiera tuve la sensación de regresar al pasado y recordar aquellos momentos donde pasábamos la mayor parte del tiempo abrazadas.

Akko quiso terminar el abrazo al momento en que dejó de llorar pero me aferré a ella sabiendo que estaba la posibilidad de que partiera y no la volviera a ver.

-No te vayas, ¿Podemos quedarnos así como en los viejos tiempos?- hubo un silencio muy corto que para mí fue eterno, Akko no contestaba, entonces supuse que no valdría la pena si ella no me quería tan cerca, iba a dar por finalizado el abrazo pero por sorpresa Akko al fin extendió sus brazos y me correspondió.

-Akko…- sentir aquella calidez me hizo darme cuenta que fui tan torpe al haber sido tan ciega, en esta ocasión quien lloró fui yo.

-Akko, no hay manera de justificar mis acciones pasadas, quiero decirte que desde tu partida descubrí que fui una completa egoísta, no tenerte a mi lado me hizo reconocer que eres parte de mi vida, si tuviese la oportunidad de redimir mis errores te juro que lo haría-

Después de terminar de hablar ninguna de las dos dijo nada; la nieve caía a nuestro alrededor al igual que mis lágrimas de arrepentimiento, tratando de disfrutar el momento, pro como todo llega a un final sabía que en cualquier instante Akko finalizaría el abrazo.

-Diana debo irme- expresó Akko quien miraba hacia mi rostro lleno de lágrimas, ella se retiró un poco de mi a la vez que juntó sus manos con las mías.

-No desaparezcas de mi vida Akko, soy una persona diferente a la de hace un año- intenté convencerla para que no desapareciera de mi vida otra vez.

-¿Quién me lo puede asegurar? No creo poder tolerar otro desplante por parte tuya-

Dudé ante aquello, no había quien pudiese asegurar que no tenía nada que temer, sin embargo tengo fe en que puedo convencerla de que estoy siendo sincera

-Nadie, pero estoy segura de ello, ya no soy tan ciega como lo pude ser, te prometo que si me das otra oportunidad no te fallaré-

-No lo sé, debo pensar al respecto- era obvio que Akko tendría dudas para confiar en mi palabra y más que nada en mí de nueva cuenta, a pesar de ello haré hasta lo imposible por demostrarle que mi amor por ella es sincero.

-Al menos dime que no desaparecerás y podré saber de tu vida- Akko dudó por unos instantes pero al final pareció acceder a mi petición pues al soltar mis manos sacó su celular, pensé que me daría su número pero en vez de ello marcó un número para después llamar a este; me tomó de improvisto que en ese preciso momento mi celular comenzó a sonar en señal de recibir una llamada, al sacarlo contesté sin ver el número.

-¿Diga?- dije extrañada por recibir una llamada a estas horas.

-Este es mi número, solo no llames innecesariamente ¿De acuerdo?- era Akko quien había llamado ¿Cómo era posible eso? Nunca le di mi número.

-No pongas esa cara de sorpresa, sé de sobra que tu rara vez cambias de línea así que supuse que tenías el mismo número que yo conozco-

-Ya veo-

-Debo irme, nos vemos un día de estos- sin más que decir Akko se dio media vuelta dispuesta a partir, sin embargo en un momento se detuvo y volteó para verme en el mismo lugar en el que me quedé estática.

-Feliz Navidad Diana- dicho esto retomó su camino y se fue dejándome a mí debajo de una lluvia de nieve hecha un mar de dudas y esperanzas.


	3. Chapter 3

Desde aquel día en el que me topé con Akko no he podido dejar de pensar en ella, inclusive mientras atendía como de costumbre a los pacientes ya fuese en consulta o en urgencias ella era la única dentro de mis pensamientos, a pesar de tener ya su número para poder llamarla no tenía el valor suficiente para marcar e iniciar una plática, no era para nada sencillo, para empezar ¿Qué se supone debo decirle? tal vez tuvimos una relación larga y estuvimos a casi nada de casarnos pero no tengo la menor idea de cómo charlar con Akko sin crear una situación incómoda, tal y como ello lo mencionó en un año ambas pudimos haber cambiado ya sea en forma de pensar o actuar, de verdad no sé que hacer. Antes de que prosiguiera divagando e inundándome en mil suposiciones el llamado a mi puerta de consultorio hizo que detuviera toda idea emergente.

-Adelante- dije con voz alta para avisar a quien sea que estuviese del otro lado de la puerta pasara sin ningún inconveniente, aproveché el pequeño lapso de tiempo para observar mi reloj de mano la hora pues desde donde me encontraba sentada podía ver muy bien a través de las ventanas que ya era de noche, efectivamente, ya eran las veinte horas con treinta minutos, hace ya más de tres horas que mi hora de trabajo terminó pero como no tenía nada más que hacer en un veinte y ocho de Diciembre preferí quedarme un rato más en la clínica atendiendo pacientes.

-Buenas noches Doctora Cavendish, sé que es muy tarde para venir pero hay dos personas en el área de buscándote- saludó cerrando detrás suyo la puerta mi amiga y compañera de trabajo Barbara Parker ambas nos conocimos durante nuestra rotación en pediatría hace un par de años, en un inicio nuestras pláticas solo se basaron en realizar ingresos de pacientes hasta que hicimos guardia juntas un día y todo cambió por completo cuando después de atender a un pequeño niño de 5 años con dolor de estómago a causa de una indigestión, descubrimos que teníamos la misma inspiración de poder atenuar el malestar en los niños a pesar de que se encuentren en malas condiciones.

-Por supuesto que no Doctora Parker y menos si se trata de alguien en estado grave en urgencias quien me necesite, vamos- anuncié levantándome de prisa de mi asiento y dirigirme directamente a la puerta de entrada, sin embargo no logré avanzar más pues la Doctora Parker lo impidió colocando ambas manos suyas sobre mis hombros deteniendo cualquier movimiento hacia en frente que quisiese hacer.

-Creo no me expliqué muy bien, en realidad no es alguien que se encuentre en un estado de vida o muerte más bien se trata de dos personas que no ha visto en muy buen tiempo-

-No entiendo a qué te refieres podrías ser más específica-

-Sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero no creo sea el momento adecuado para hablar con…-

Las palabras de Barbara quedaron interrumpidas pues en ese instante la puerta se abrió tan deprisa dejando a la vista a las dos personas que menos esperaba ver en este día, ahora sí comprendí a qué se refería mi amiga hace un instante.

-¡Cavendish, no me importa si eres la dueña de esta maldita clínica o si eres la doctora más reconocida de nuestros tiempos! No pretendo esperar como lo hacen tus pacientes, digo ya he esperado lo suficiente para que continúes ignorándome-

-Amanda, esa no ha sido la mejor forma de anunciar nuestra llegada, te recuerdo que estamos en una clínica perteneciente a un hospital de gran prestigio-

-Seamos honestos Handbridge, estamos en casi víspera de año nuevo y honestamente dudo mucho halla muchos pacientes en estos instantes en el hospital, así que no hay alguien que lo vaya a notar además de nosotros-

Exactamente, a mi consultorio llegaron mis dos grandes amigos de la infancia, Amanda O´neill y Andrew Handbridge, desde hace tiempo evitaba charlar con Amanda pues ella es muy entrometida cuando se trata de mi vida amorosa, de hecho la razón de no verla radicó en que ella no dejaba de insistir en que buscara a Akko por cielo mar o tierra, con decir como último recurso me mandó a un investigador privado para iniciar la búsqueda de mi ex-prometida, por supuesto decliné los servicios de aquel hombre y por ende opté por ignorar a O´neill desde entonces, de ello ya datan unos seis meses, en cuanto a Andrew, no tengo algún inconveniente de hecho me alegra verlo pero nuevamente aclaro, no estoy con los ánimos que debería para recibirlo como se merece.

-Bárbara puedes retirarte, ya sé que debo hacer-

-¿Estas segura de ello? cuentas conmigo lo sabes- decía Bárbara no del todo dispuesta a dejarme con aquel par sola.

-Si no hay porque preocuparse, son médicos y amigos de la infancia, digo nada malo puede pasar con ellos aquí ¿O si?-

-De acuerdo, de cualquier forma cargo conmigo mi celular, estaré en el lugar de siempre- dicho esto Bárbara salió del consultorio no sin antes despedirse con una sonrisa algo coqueta a mi primo, quien correspondió con total elegancia, él ya estaba acostumbrado a recibir es tipo de coqueteos desde mucho tiempo atrás, es más no dudaría al decir que posiblemente en cualquier hospital aquí o en China es capaz de alborotar e todo el personal femenino.

-Mejor antes de recibir algún reclamo por parte de los dos porque no tomamos asiento y lo dialogamos con calma-

-Pero si de verdad estas muy MUY mal Cavendish, ni creas voy a sentarme en este consultorio, te reitero, paso la mayor parte de mis días atendiendo diversos tipos de fracturas en mi propio consultorio como para venir a hacerlo en el tuyo, menos planeo hacerlo en un día Viernes-

-Con cuerdo con O´neill al cien por ciento, es momento de que salgas a tomar un poco de aire fresco, pues según me informaron desde que rompiste con Akko no sales del hospital, aunque en realidad eso no me sorprende ya lo venías haciendo mucho antes de su rompimiento-

-¿Cómo es qué te enteraste de mi ruptura con Akko? según yo recuerdo nunca te hablé de ello- pregunté algo confusa, siempre en nuestras llamadas entre Andrew y yo evité e hice hasta lo imposible para no mencionar la ausencia de Akko a Andrew, hasta dejé de realizar video llamadas como solía hacerlo pues cuando hacía un video chat por Skype Akko se unía a la conversación y mágicamente congeniaba muy bien con mi primo.

-En realidad ya lo venía sospechando, el dejar de hacer videollamadas era un indicativo, sin embargo no había manera de como comprobarlo, no fue hasta la fiesta de Navidad que mi gran amiga pelirroja me contó todo-

-¿Por qué lo hiciste Amanda? se supone no le dirías a nadie al respecto-

-A ver, no cambiemos el tema y más aun no te quieras convertir en la victima cuando sabemos muy bien quienes deberían de estar molestos, si le conté a Handbridge sobre tu ruptura fue para que él me apoyara contigo-

-¿Apoyarte en qué? si se trata de convencerme en buscar a Akko están muy pero muy equivocados, no pienso hacer lo que sea ustedes hallan planeado- dije rotundamente negando cualquier posible plan de reconciliación o búsqueda de Akko, obvio no lo decía por querer evitar reunirme con ella sino porque siempre que Andrew y Amanda planean algo para mi nada termina bien, ellos son muy buenos médicos pero cuando se trata de solucionar conflictos amorosos o emocionales saben como errar en grande.

-Te equivocas, eso ya lo veremos en algún otro momento, ahora solo venimos a sacarte de este lugar lo más pronto posible, si es necesario te ataremos de pies y manos para ello en caso de que no cooperes- advertía Amanda acercándose a mi de manera muy sospechosa, Andrew hacía lo mismo.

-Por curiosidad, se puede saber ¿Qué planean? digo somos gente civilizada como para recurrir a ese tipo acciones, ¿Andrew qué pasó con tu actitud calmada?-

-En si no me ha pasado nada, tan solo aprendí a llevar la vida más relajada mientras estuve en España, bueno además que en la fiesta de navidad, donde tu me abandonaste, descubrí que Amanda sabe muy bien lo que está haciendo-

-De acuerdo los seguiré a donde sea que me vayan a llevar, dudo Andrew mienta sobre tus planes O´neill, solo debo quitarme la bata y avisar que posiblemente el día de mañana no pueda presentarme a trabajar-

-Diana no creo sea necesario lo de no venir a trabajar mañana, tan solo…-

-No, no, no, Andrew la Doctora Cavendish es una persona muy inteligente, sabe intuir que hoy será una gran noche-

Tal y como decía Amanda, mi intuición me decía que ir al trabajo el día de mañana no era una opción, no había pista alguna de a dónde terminaríamos esta noche, al final de cuenta permitirme salir con mis dos amigos de antaño no me haría nada mal, es más será más útil para refrescar mi mente y conseguir ideas de como iniciar una plática para nada incómoda con Akko.

-Listo, se puede saber ¿Cuál es nuestro destino?- pregunté una vez colgué mi bata en el perchero que tenía dentro de un buró y procedía a apagar las luces de la habitación.

-Es un secreto Cavendish, ahora es momento de ir a la aventura- anunció con entusiasmo Amanda a la vez que me abrazaba por los hombros y dirigía hacia la salida del consultorio.

-Amanda en qué auto nos vamos ¿El tuyo o el mío?-

-Considerando nuestros planes, creo lo más ideal será usar tu Audi en vez de mi camioneta o más bien "Mamávan"-

-¿Mamávan?- cuestioné no entendiendo a qué se refería Amanda con aquella palabra.

-Vámonos Andrew esto es una prueba de que a Diana le falta actualizarse-


End file.
